


That's My Boy

by Applecheese7



Series: College Louis and Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Changed their ages, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Drinking, Frat Boy Harry, Infantilism, M/M, Party, Rimming, Sub Louis, Top Harry, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is extremely late to meet up with Harry and almost losses his hat. Another boy gives the hat back to Louis and Louis meets up with Harry. But later at a party hosted by  Harry's Frat House Louis runs into the same boy. <br/>(Story is being continued because of the comments, summary will change soon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaPond1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1/gifts).



> College is like a mixture of America and other countries. I haven't seen what college is like outside of movies so it is set up like an American college but instead the drinking age is 18 like other countries. 
> 
> Harry is 20  
> Louis is 18  
> The rest are around Harry's age.

Louis was late. Not just a minute or two late but a whole half hour late. His professor had decided to keep the class back 10 minutes which led Louis to miss his bus and have to wait for the next. And that took 10 minutes and now Louis was racing to the library in hopes Harry, his absolutely lovely boyfriend, was still there. Louis would have texted him but his phone had died.

As Louis was running the beanie he carelessly placed on his head after the lesson fell off and onto the ground. As soon as Louis felt the wind running through his hair he stopped running and turned around and saw his beanie lying on the ground.

“Shit,” Louis said as he backtracked to grab his beanie and hoped it wouldn’t affect his time getting there. 

Just as he bent down to pick up his beanie he saw another hand reaching for his beanie.

Louis looked up and saw another boy had reached for it and was giving it back to Louis. 

“I think you dropped this,” said the boy.

This boy was alright looking with no obvious flaws, but he wasn’t Louis’ type. And Louis’ type could be leaving the library right now.

“Thanks, mate.” Louis said as he grabbed the beanie and placed it on his head. He looked down at his watch and saw he was now even later than planned. 

Louis stood up fast and turned and ran to where the library was, not paying attention to the boy he had just left.

“You’re welcome,” the boy muttered. “Would you like to go out on a date with me, Louis?”

The boy turned and sadly walked back to his group of friends who saw his sad face.

As Louis neared the steps to the library he saw Harry walking out the front doors.

“Harry!” Louis yelled as he ran up the steps and over to where Harry was standing, a few steps away from the front doors so others could get out.

“Hey babe.” Harry said as Louis reached him, a little out of breath. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek so he could catch his breath. “Where have you been?”

“Professor Dickhead held our class back and I had to wait for the next bus and I almost lost my beanie. And you know I hate running so you better be happy I ran for you.” Louis said as he stood on his tippy-toes and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, his breathing still slowing down. 

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist while Harry wrapped and arm around his shoulders and they started walking away from the library.

“I’m sorry babe, I wish you would have texted, I would have picked you up.” Harry said as he kissed Louis on the top of his head.

“My phone is dead because I forgot to charge it and I don’t want to be a hassle.” Louis said as he leaned more into Harry, his head resting on Harry’s chest.

“You can charge it at my dorm and then you, mister sleep-on-his-boyfriend, could take a nap.” Harry said as he led Louis to his car.

“Yeah, as long as my super sexy boyfriend will join me.” Louis said looking up at Harry.

“There is no place I’d rather be.” Harry said as he let go of Louis so he could open the car door for Louis to get in. He then went around the car and got into the driver’s seat.

Harry drove his car to the parking near Louis’ dorm and they both got out and Louis led Harry to his dorm so Louis could drop his school stuff off and grab some clothes for tonight’s party and some shorts for tomorrow because he would steal Harry’s shirt to wear tomorrow, and then grabbed his toothbrush and contact case and glasses in case he needs to remove his contacts. 

Once they got back to the car Louis laid his head on the top of his seat and grabbed Harry’s hand and decided to start his nap.

Once they arrived at Harry’s fraternity Harry looked over and saw Louis was passed out in the passenger seat.

Harry slowly released Louis’ hand and quietly closed his door and went to get Louis out of his seat. He grabbed Louis’ bag and put it over his shoulder and decided to carry Louis up to his room. He unbuckled Louis out of his seat and slowly picked him up bridle style. He closed the door with his foot and took a few steps back and locked the door so it wouldn’t be loud enough to wake Louis.

Louis felt the cold air but he didn’t wake up but instead cuddled more into Harry.

Harry’s fraternity brothers saw he was carrying a sleeping Louis and told everyone to quiet down as someone opened the door to let them in. Harry quickly carried Louis up to his room and set him down on Harry’s bed.

Harry walked over to his closet and put his school bag and Louis’ stuff into the closet and turned to look at Louis.

Louis was currently cuddling into Harry’s blankets and he looked a little uncomfortable. He was turning every-so-often and had a look of anger on his face.  
Harry quietly walked over to Louis and tried to take off Louis’ clothes so he would be more comfortable. He was able to unbutton the pants before Louis turned over onto his stomach. Harry gave a quiet chuckle and waited a few seconds before Louis turned back onto his back. 

Once Harry got Louis’ pants off without Louis waking up he stood back and tried to figure out how to get him out of his shirt and into one of Harry’s shirt because Louis had told him a while ago he preferred to nap in Harry’s shirt and his underwear and that was it.

Harry decided he would have to wake up Louis to get him out of his shirt and into Harrys’.

“Babe, wake up.” Harry said as he gently shook Louis. Louis groaned but didn’t wake up. “I need you to wake up so I can get you out of your shirt and into one of mine. Don’t you want to be comfy?”

“Ugh.” Louis groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Louis slowly leaned up and Harry quickly got Louis’ shirt off and put Louis into one of his comfy white t-shirts As soon as it was on Louis laid back down and starred up at Harry annoyed. 

“I have to check on the house, Boo. I’ll be back in 5 minutes and then we can cuddle and nap.” Harry said as he kissed Louis on the head and snuck out the door of his room and into the hall. He saw one of his brothers carrying a box full of condoms and lube up the stairs.

“What’s with all the supplies?” Harry asked as he walked up to his brother.

“Some of the guys gave up their beds so couples can have a room and we need this in all rooms for safety and I need someone to go grab the sex sheets.” He said as he opened up a door and went to work hiding important things.

Harry quickly went and grabbed the sheets they kept just so the brother’s actual sheets don’t get slept on. They created this system a while ago so people can have rooms and the boys can have their sheets be clean.

Harry got the list of the rooms that were being given away and changed the sheets and put the important things in the closets.

Harry may be the fraternity president yet he isn’t one to leave his brothers to do all the work and he knew what boys wanted hidden and what they didn’t.

Once the rooms were set up he did a walk-through of the house and made sure things were set up properly and there was enough alcohol to last. He saw some of the guys in the backyard setting up a movable swimming pool that the school lets the Fraternities and Sororities use as long as they maintain the actual pool. 

The theme of the party was tropical pool party. No one was allowed to wear grass skirts or coconut bras due to the fact many people get on people’s asses if you wear a grass skirt at a tropical party. Not even a Hawaiian party but a tropical party. So instead guys would wear Hawaiian shirts and capris or swim shorts while girls wear swim suits or the same as guys.

After his walk through he told his vice-president he was going to take a nap before the party and to not wake him unless the party is about to start or there is some disaster that requires his attention.

Harry walked back upstairs and to his room. As soon as he opened the door Louis shoot out of the bed and stood next to the bed.

“You promised to be back in 5 minutes, not 30.” Louis said looking pissed at Harry.

“Sorry babe. I promise I won’t be leaving this room for the rest of the afternoon until the party starts.” Harry said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He then quickly removed his shirt and pants and threw them on his desk chair and got into the bed.

He opened his arms and waited for Louis to climb back into the bed. 

Louis looked at Harry and couldn’t stay angry at him for long so he laid down in the bed and put his head on Harry’s chest and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and gave Louis a kiss on his head before falling asleep.

They slept a few hours until someone began knocking on Harry’s door.

“Who is it?” Harry asked in a gravelly due to him not using it for a while. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 5 pm. 

“It’s Frank.” Frank is Harry’s vice-president. “We have a problem and I waited as long as I could but we really need your help.”

Louis groaned when he heard that harry was needed because that would mean Harry getting up and he had promised to stay.

“Sorry, Boo.” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead. He slowly lifted Louis off his chest and stood up off the bed. He was about to move when he felt two arms slink around his waist and pull him back onto the bed.

“No. You promised.” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s back and held on tighter.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew Louis would be really pissed if he walked out that door so he did the next best thing he could think of.

“How much am I really needed?” Harry asked while scratching his head.

“I’ll try to figure it out but if it fails you are really going to be needed out here.” Frank said as he walked away from the door.

Louis sighed and smiled happily at the thought Harry wouldn’t have to get out of bed.

“I know you’re happy babe but I’m going to go take a shower so if you want to join me I would recommend getting out of bed but if not I’m not getting back once I’m out.” Harry said as he unwrapped Louis’ arms from around his waist and quickly stood up and moved away from the bed.

“Ugh.” Louis groaned as he sat up in bed. His hair was spread out and just a mess. He obviously was still tired in the way he kept rubbing his eyes and trying to hide the fact he was still tired. “Fine, I’m up. But only because I know you’re going to use all the hot water if I don’t join you.”

Harry smiled and grabbed two towels and his bag of toiletries and together he and Louis walked into the bathroom that was across the hall. Once they got in Harry turned quickly and slammed Louis up against the door causing it to slam shut. 

“Wha...” Louis began to say but was shut up by Harry slamming his lips to Louis’. 

The kiss first began sweet but slowly but surely turned passionate. Louis began to rut against Harry’s thigh and quiet moans slipped out of his throat. 

Harry moved his hands to grip Louis’ hips and force them back onto the door and leaned away from him. Louis let out a groan as he tried chase after Harry’s lips but Harry was too far back and for him to reach.

“We have to shower before one of my brothers needs to use the bathroom and they forget there are three other ones in the house.” Harry said as he let go of Louis’ hips and walked to the shower. 

Louis slammed his head against the door and let out a groan. He turned and locked the bathroom door and walked to join Harry in the shower. 

They made an agreement that when they started dating those 4 years ago that they would never do anything in the shower remotely sexual unless they knew they had hours of hot water and peace and quiet. And since there was going to be a party soon and there was a house of boys, nothing could happen.

Once they finished they snuck back into Harry’s room and got ready for the party. Harry got dressed into some capri shorts and a red button up shirt with palm trees on it. Louis traded his boxers for a pair of panties that wouldn’t show under his extremely tight girl capri shorts and a shirt like Harrys’, but blue.

“You know I love it when you wear these shorts but I hate when other boys get to see something that only belongs to me,” Harry said as he snuck up behind Louis and put his hands on Louis’ hips. He pressed his chest to Louis’ back and lowered down so he was able to kiss Louis’ neck.

Louis leaned his head to the side and allowed Harry more access to his neck and leaned back into Harry. He relaxed into Harry and allowed his body to become lax. 

Suddenly someone began knocking on Harry’s door.

“Who is it?” Harry asked before going back to kissing Louis’ neck. Near silent sucking sounds were heard as Harry kissed Louis’ neck. Louis hummed every so often after a kiss.

“It’s Frank. The party is going to begin in 20 minutes and you are the only one with keys to lock the rooms.” He said as he walked away from the door, knowing it would be better to leave in case things got hotter in their room.

“I have. To go. Lock up. The rooms.” Harry said as gave a kiss to Louis’ neck. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Harry turned Louis’ head and gave him a quick kiss. He let go of Louis and walked over to his desk and picked up the keys for the house from his desk and reached a hand out for Louis.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and they left the room together. Louis went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to get both him and Harry a drink. He grabbed two cold beers for him and Harry and turned around to see the boy who picked up his beanie earlier was standing in the doorway.

“Oh hey.” Louis said as he finally connected who that boy was that looked so familiar. “Thanks for picking up my beanie.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as he finally walked into the kitchen. “My name is Mitchell.”

He put out his hand for Louis to shake but then realized Louis had his hands full of two beers so he put his hand back.

“Well I have to go. Bye.” 

Louis snuck around him and left. He didn’t notice the boy looking at Louis as he walked away, well more like looking at his ass.

“Hey, babe.” Harry said as he took one of the beers from Louis and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. So are we gonna hang off each other or are we gonna spread out and hang with other people?” Louis asked as he wrapped and arm around Harry’s waist.

They had created a deal that at parties they wouldn’t hang off each other unless the other wanted that so they would always ask before the party. And usually they may start away from each other but magically they would end up hanging off each other. 

“Let’s hang with people at the party then meet up once one of us is too drunk to make solid decisions.” Harry said as he gave a final kiss to Louis’ cheek and walked over to where a few of his brothers were playing pool.

“Yo, Tommo!” a voice yelled from his right.

“Zayn!” Louis said as he turned around and saw Zayn dragging a puppy dog Liam and a slightly drunk Niall, which is surprising considering the party started only 10 minutes ago.

“What’s happening mate?” Niall asked Louis as he practically put all his weight on Louis.

“Nothing. So did I tell you guys about what my dick of a professor did today?” Louis said as he took a sip of his beer.

As the night progressed Louis and Harry both didn’t see each other and neither of them drank enough to need to be next to each other. 

Around 11 pm Louis was alone because Ziam went to go make-out in a corner and Niall went to go compete in drinking games because his Irish blood will help him win.

Mitchell tripped out of the kitchen with a new drink and saw Louis standing against the wall in a random room in the house and decided now would be his chance. He saw the looks Louis would send to him and knew that he wanted him.

Once he saw a clear path to approach he did.

“Oh, hey Mitchell.” Louis said looking up at the drunken Mitchell walking up to him.

“Oh, hey Louis.” Mitchell slurred as he finally reached Louis. He leaned over Louis so that he was in the center of Mitchell’s arms. 

Louis felt trapped and he had no idea what to do. He didn’t know Mitchell felt this way; he didn’t even know the guy. And Louis was terrified if Harry were to see this because Harry has a possessive streak with Louis. Not to mention it might look like Louis wants to be where he is now.

“Umm, Mitchell, what are you doing?” Louis asked trying to sink more into the wall to get away from Mitchell. Not to mention his breath smells of vodka and just bad breath.

“I know you want me.” Mitchell says leaning more to Louis. “I see the looks you send me during classes. And the way you dress just says to me take me now Mitchell.”

“Mitchell, I have a boyfriend and I don’t like you.” Louis says. He is now beginning to panic because he doesn’t think Mitchell is in the right enough mind to realize Louis is panicking and is scared.

“You know lying isn’t a good quality in someone but I will overlook it.” Mitchell says leaning more into to Louis.

Mitchell’s mouth is a good few inches from Louis’ mouth when someone interrupts them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” a voice yelled from the doorways.

Mitchell looked over at who was yelling and Louis took that as his chance to sneak under Mitchell’s arms and move a few feet from him.

“None of your business,” Mitchell slurred. He looked back to continue what he was doing but he noticed Louis wasn’t near him anymore.

Louis took this as his chance and ran to Harry, who was the voice from the doorway. Harry stuck his arm out and Louis snuck under his arm and curled around Harry. Harry let his arm rest around Louis’ shoulders.

“What are you doing you slut, get back over here.” Mitchell said as he straightened up and started walking towards Louis and Harry.

Harry lifted his arm and protectively pushed Louis behind him so Mitchell would have to get through him to get to Louis.

Ziam was walking back and saw Harry was in a defensive stance and went to go see how they could help their friend. Once they saw a drunken Mitchell staggering up to Harry they knew it had something to do with Louis, who was shaking a little behind Harry.

Liam stepped up to stand next to Harry to help him and Zayn go the house keys from Harry’s pockets and helped a scared Louis sneak away from the scene.   
Neither boy was much for fighting, except in hockey, and never approved of it. And whenever a fight happened near them they would always try to get as far away as possible.

Once they reached the rooms upstairs they walked silently to Harry’s room and Zayn used the keys to unlock Harry’s room and both boys quietly walked into the room. 

Zayn turned and locked the door behind him while Louis walked to Harry’s bed and sat down in the center. He grabbed the stuff animal Harry had won for him at the fair, which Harry kept for his dorm with its twin at Louis’, and hugged the bear to his chest.

“What happened, Babe?” Zayn asked as he sat next to Louis and threw his arm over his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Louis said as he snuggled into Zayn’s side. “I was just standing there and all of a sudden Mitchell was walking over and was cornering me into the wall. I didn’t want anything with him and I didn’t know what to do. I love Harry.”

Louis had begun to cry and Zayn was quick to react. Zayn bundled Louis into his arms and pushed Louis’ head to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Louis. Louis finally felt himself snap and all the tears raced out of him.

His sobs blocked out the sounds of a fight breaking out downstairs. Oddly enough Harry, Liam, and Mitchell weren’t the ones fighting. Mitchell had already been escorted out of the fraternity house with the warnings that if he stepped foot on the property he would get on academic probation for forcing himself on someone. 

The fight was in the dance room and was over a girl dancing with a boy and her boyfriend not being happy about it.

After a while Louis’ sobs slowed down until he was just sniffling and only a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

The doorknob began to rattle and then a voice sounded from outside the door.

“Louis, Zayn are you in there?” Harry asked from outside the door.

“Yeah.” Zayn yelled from where he laid with a silent, sad Louis.

“Could one of you guys let us in and give me back my keys?” Harry asked.

“Babe, I need you to sit up so I can let the boys in.” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ears.

Louis sat up slowly, a few hiccups bouncing through his chest and tears still slightly slipping down his face; but not as much as they were before.

Zayn stood off the bed as Louis clutched the bear to his chest and forced his face onto the top of the bear’s head. He didn’t feel like letting Harry know he was crying because then Harry would feel guilty in not being there to help him.

As soon as the door was open Harry raced to see if anything was wrong with his boy.

Zayn and Liam decided to leave the couple and rejoin the still going on party. They closed the door behind themselves and quickly walked back down stairs.  
“Oh Babe,” Harry said when he saw Louis had his head hiding in the fur of the bear. 

Harry sat on the bed in front of Louis and slowly brought his hand to the bear and took it from Louis. 

Once the bear was out of his hands Louis tried to move his hands to his face but Harry grabbed his wrists stopping his arms from moving.

Louis slowly looked up and Harry gasped loudly. The makeup Louis had painstakingly applied earlier and had been happy it was perfect, now was smeared and had run down his eyes with his tears. His mischievous blue eyes now were more subdued and had flashes of pain running through them.

Harry leaned forward and gathered his boy in his arms and as soon as Louis was in Harry’s arms and his face was placed on Harry’s neck he began to cry again. He had no idea what was running through Harry’s head and was worried Harry would yell at him or worse, punish him. 

Harry and Louis were in a safe D/s relationship and Louis was the sub. They only let it extend to the bedroom or if Louis really acted out in public, but he rarely did due to the fear of losing Harry. And also due to the slight infantilism he had, which explains the stuffed animals. But they rarely indulged in that.

“Oh baby boy, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you or get him away from you quicker,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ears after his sobs had weakened and Harry didn’t feel them every second. “I promise that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you when we first started this relationship and I promise to keep it for as long as you are with me or for forever, whichever comes first.”

Louis looked up at Harry and saw he had tears building in his eyes. Louis started to freak.

“Don’t cry,” Louis said jumping in Harry’s lap so he was now straddling his lap. “I promise not to cry anymore tonight if you promise me not to cry.”

Louis had said promise like how a baby would say it and Harry knew Louis had slipped into his baby mode and he knew nothing would happen tonight, not that he would with Louis’ state of mind. You shouldn’t have sex with anyone who had just experienced something traumatic because they aren’t in a clear mind and they may say it’ll really say you love them, but it doesn’t. Only saying I Love You and cuddling them to make sure they know you are there tells them. Sex is just something that can be as long as 3 minutes and just doesn’t scream I Love You in our society anymore; it just means a way to get rid of your sexual tension.

“Oh baby, I promise as long as you promise to kick them big scary boys in their privates if you are really scared and run and find Daddy right away.” Harry said lightly grabbing his baby’s chin with his hands. He always did this when he wanted to get it through his little man’s mind and this was a way he learned a while ago.

“I pwomise.” Louis said in his little voice, one he only used was he was so far in his headspace.

Harry realized Louis might stay in this mindset all night and grabbed his phone and texted Zayn he need him to watch Louis for a few seconds.

Once Zayn got there he told him to watch Baby Louis while he gave his second in command the keys and a few rules. He trusted Zayn because Zayn sometimes got this way and knew how to care for Louis and also he wouldn’t hit on Louis and would protect him from other boys.

Harry walked hurriedly through the house to find his second in command and found him outside in the pool. He grabbed Frank’s attention and got him out of the pool. Once Frank was by his side away from the pool and earshot of the party he told him about what was going on.

“I won’t be able to open up the rooms once the party ends so I’m giving you the keys so I expect you to unlock the rooms and get everyone a safe ride home. Make sure you help get the drunken brothers in their clean beds and every couple is out of the house. I don’t mind if brothers keep their girlfriends but have them know they can’t get too loud and not with their fellow brother asleep in their own bed.” 

Once Frank understood everything Harry walked back into the house and up to his room. Since he was the head of the house he had one of the two single rooms, Frank in the other due to him being second in command. 

As soon as Harry was in his room Zayn was up and out of the room and Louis looked up. He was currently still in his party clothes but kept yanking at them, not liking them due to their tightness and roughness.

“Do you want you pjs?” Harry asked slipping into his Daddy caretaker mode as he realized why Louis was yanking at his clothes. 

“Please Daddy, I don’t like these.” Louis begged sticking out his bottom lip.

Harry walked to the door and locked it and walked to the closet. He took out a baby blue painted box he kept on the top shelf, hidden from view, which kept some of Louis’ baby stuff. He had a few pacifiers, pjs, baby books, and other baby things. No diapers though because neither of them got anything out of it.  
Harry grabbed out a pj set with dogs on it and a blue dummy.

Once he turned he saw Louis was laying back and in the position he was always told to be in so Harry could get him into his pjs.

Harry walked over and grabbed the bear from where he was set and gave him to Louis and slipped the dummy onto Louis’ lips. Louis grabbed the bear and hugged him while he sucked his dummy.

“Baby I need you to let go of your bear for a few seconds so I can get you out of your itchy shirt and into your puppy pjs. Can you please baby, I’ll give you a cookie if you do.” Harry said lifting up the shirt to show Louis.

Louis nodded because the cookies Harry gave him were the good kind, not home baked but animal crackers. They were as good as cookies and Harry always kept a bear-shaped container of them in his room. 

Louis set the bear to his side and sat up a little and lifted his arms into the air, shaking a little with excitement for a cookie.

Once Louis was out of the shirt and in his puppy shirt, he laid back down and grabbed his bear. Harry grabbed the animal crackers and took one out and handed it to Louis and took the dummy out of his mouth. Louis quickly ate the animal cracker and Harry put the dummy back in his mouth.

Once Louis was fully in his pjs Harry stripped out of his shirt and pants, so that he was only in his underwear and laid down on the bed. Louis crawled up and laid down on Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep.


	2. Smut and Talks

The next morning Louis woke up and looked around him. He felt the dummy in his mouth and the teddy bear that was in the crook of his arm and knew he had slipped into headspace. Whenever Louis would wake up after being in the mind set he wouldn’t remember most of it, only the things he really needed to know. And so far he remembers nothing.

He took the dummy out of his mouth and stood up and walked up to the closet. He put his dummy back in the box and grabbed one of Harry’s shirts. 

He stripped out of the baby pjs and put them in the box with the other baby things and put on the t-shirt. The shirt reached down to mid thighs and so he found no need to put any shorts on. He was still wearing the panties he was wearing under his clothes last night and he decided he was too lazy to change them and he had only worn them for 8 hours. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Louis heard a groan from behind him and turned to see Harry reaching out trying to find Louis and when he couldn’t he opened his eyes and sat up.

“Morning babe, how you feeling?” Harry asked as he sat up and noticed Louis had changed out of baby clothes and into Harry’s shirt.

“Better. I don’t remember most of yesterday but I don’t feel like I have a hangover. But I can understand why with the dummy and the fluffy pjs.” Louis said as he walked to the bed.

Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. 

Louis let out a squeak as he fell into Harrys lap. He looked over at Harry and he had this mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Why are you smirking at me?” Louis tried shifting in Harry’s lap but Harry’s arms around him kept him from moving.

“I know you had a plan last night if you panties are anything to go by, and I know you only have a good day if it starts with a good, hard fucking.” Harry said as he turned Louis so that he was straddling Harry. He attached his mouth to Louis’ neck and started to give him soft kisses getting more and more aggressive until he got to his collar bones where he began to give Louis love bites. 

“Harry!” Louis moaned as his cock started to harden and started to leak. He began to wiggle in Harry’s lap trying to some friction to ease his hard-on.

“Stop. Moving.” Harry said in between each love bite. His hands tightened on Louis’ hips to stop his from moving.

Harry finally stopped kissing Louis to take a look at his work. Love bites were all over Louis’ collar bones and part of his upper chest.

Harry removed his hands from Louis’ waist and ripped his shirt off. His hands went to Louis’ waist as he lifted him and laid him down on the bed. He got up and leaned over him and began to trail kisses down his chest. 

“H-Harry, do something.” Louis whined as he started to move his hips, trying to get Harry to pay attention to him there.

“If you continue to move I will spank you and tie you down so you can’t move.” Harry said as he stopped kissing Louis and looked up at him.

Louis moaned quietly and started to move a little more.

“You like that idea don’t you, you dirty slut.” Harry said as he flipped Louis over onto his stomach. “Get on your hands and knees and don’t move. You will get 15 spanks but if you move I will start over. And I don’t care how long it takes for me to get all 15 without you moving.”

Louis got on his hands and knees and waited for Harry to spank him. But the strike never came and he felt Harry leave the bed.

Harry stood up and went to the wall where he grabbed the paddle his brothers gave him after they all met Louis. Jokingly saying Louis had a big enough ass for Harry to be able to spank his name on it. They had never used it but Harry decided now would be a good time, but he would first have to ask Louis.

“I’m still going to give you 15 spanks but you have the choice between my hands or the paddle. Which one will it be, babe?” Harry asked kneeling on the bed and rubbing Louis’ lower back.

Louis took a few minutes to decide if he wanted the paddle or Harry’s hand. After going through all the pros and cons he decided.

“I want the paddle but if it hurts too much could you use your hand?” Louis said taking a peak at Harry.

“Sure baby boy, I wouldn’t want to hurt you and you remember the safe word if it gets to be too much, right?” Harry said as he grabbed the paddle and made sure he was holding it at the right angle to not hit any danger zones.

“Mist for slow down and Thunder for stop and sun is good.” Louis said.

“Good now stay still and you can move to your elbows instead of hands,” Harry said as he brought his hand back with the paddle. “Now count.”

When the paddle hit Louis it created a loud smack the echoed throughout the room. Louis’ ass glowed bright pink and the marking from the paddle was beginning to mark Louis’ skin.

“One Daddy,” Louis said as he tried to not to move. 

He was indecisive if he like the lashing of the paddle or if it was too much. He kept in mind that if it got too much he could safe word out of the paddle. He would give it a few more hits before he decided unless it got too painful.

Harry brought his hand back and continued the onslaught on Louis’ ass. After the 6th spank Louis decided he liked it and soon his moans could be heard before each counting.

After the fifteenth hit came Harry quickly dropped the paddle on the bed and reached into his nightstand and grabbed the lotion he kept there. He opened it quickly and started to rub it on Louis’ ass. 

As soon as Harry’s hand made contact with Louis’ bum he let out a silent groan until the lotion began to cool the heat he felt from the paddle.

“Are you feeling alright baby?” Harry asked as he gently worked the lotion onto Louis.

“Fuzzy, but sun Daddy.” Louis said as his head lulled side to side trying to lose the fuzzy felling.

“You can rest your head on the bed baby boy. Do you want to do anything more or just get you off and give you a bath?” Harry asked as he wiped the excess lotion off of his hands and onto one of the random shirts near his bed.

“Can we please do more; I want to feel you inside me.” Louis said as he rested his head on his arms.

“Do you want to be on your back or how you are?” Harry asked as he got off the bed and grabbed the lube from his closet. He had bought a strawberry flavored lube yesterday and had yet to remove it from the bag after he shoved it in the closet to hide it from his nosey brothers.

“On my back but can I have the pillow to put under my hips so my butt isn’t on the bed?” Louis asked as he flipped over but planted his feet on the bed so his butt was suspended a few inches from the bed.

The pillow he is talking about is a certain pillow they set aside so that none of their pillows got lube or cum on them.

Harry kneeled back on the bed and got a condom out of his nightstand. He poured some lube on his finger and leaned on one hand and slowly inserted one finger.

As soon as the finger entered Louis let out a moan and shifted a little to get Harry to go deeper.

“What did I say about moving?” Harry asked as he stopped moving his finger.

“I’m sorry Daddy; I just really want to feel you.” Louis said as he down casted his eyes and looked at the sheets.

“This is your last warning before I get my ties out and tie you down and I know you don’t like not being able to touch me.” Harry said as he slowly entered another finger and began to scissor them. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Louis said as he clenched on the sheets, trying not to move. Instead he tried to focus on the pleasure of Harry’s finger in him.

After Harry had entered the third finger he leaned back on his feet and moved his other hand and began to stroke his cock. He did this to remove some of the pressure he felt after not having touched it in a while.

As soon as the Harry felt Louis’ hole become relaxed around his fingers he quickly took them out and wiped them on the same as before and tore the condom wrapper to and put the condom on. He quickly lubed up and leaned down over Louis with one hand as the other guided himself to Louis.

As soon as Harry entered Louis he moved his hands to either sides of Louis’ head and slowly began to fill him up. 

Harry leaned down and whispered in Louis ear, “You can touch me all you want but you are not to touch yourself or move.”

As soon as Louis nodded and moved his hands to Harry’s back did he begin to move. He started by thrusting slowly but picked up speed.

Louis began to dig his nails into Harry’s back and caused little lines to appear on his back. He then moved one hand to his hair and gripped the curls tight in his hand and pulled his head down to kiss him.

They attempted to kiss but it was mostly was panting into each other’s mouths.

Louis let out a breathy moan as Harry found his prostate. He leaned his head back in pleasure and bared his neck for Harry.

“Not gonna last longer,” Louis panted out as Harry continuously pounded on his prostate.

“Neither am I princess, but you are going to cum only from my cock, alright darling.” Harry said as he gained some sort of adrenaline and began to pound mercilessly into Louis.

After a few minutes Louis felt himself become closer to the edge.

“Please let me com Daddy, please. I’ve been good, please.” Louis begged.

“Come for me princess.” Harry said as he gave a very hard, calculated thrust to Louis’ prostate.

Louis came right away and tightened so much on Harry’s dick that he came a few seconds later.

After Harry had gone down a little he pulled out of Louis, who let out a groan at the sensitivity. He removed the condom form his dick and threw it into the trashcan he kept by his bed.

“Do you think I can eat you out princess or are you too sensitive?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ hole.

“I’m good; I want to feel your tongue.” 

Harry laid down on his stomach and dove straight into Louis’ hole. He licked and sucked on the rim and got a taste of the strawberry lube he had used. He had to admit it did taste semi like strawberries.

He bit on the rim in earnest, almost as if it was the last meal, and he reached down and began to rub hid dick in hopes of getting it to soften.

Louis cock was filling up and Harry reached up and began to stroke him. Louis began to let out breathy moans as Harry ate him out and stroked him a little faster.

Finally after a few minutes Louis let out a particularly loud moan and came so hard he blacked out a little.

Harry looked up just as Louis came and got to see his favorite Louis face. He quickly sat up and wanked over Louis and cam over his stomach.

He got off his the bed and grabbed some of the baby wipes out of his nightstand and wiped him and Louis down. He threw the used wipe away and pushed the pillow from under Louis onto the floor. He gathered Louis into his arms and gently tried to wake him up.

Louis finally regained consciousness after five minutes of being cuddled by Harry.

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ back.

“Like a beach, sunny and calming.” Louis said as he pushed his face into Harry’s chest, trying to sleep.

“I’m gonna get up and go get us our breakfast and check on the rest of the house. You can either stay here or join me, your choice.” Harry said as he picked Louis off him and set him on the bed.

He got up and walked to his closet and got out a new pair of boxers, a shirt, and some shorts. He quickly put on the boxers and before he could get the shorts on he felt two arms wrap around his stomach.

“You now I hate it when you leave me in bed alone.” Louis whispered into his back.

“I know yet we have to eat and I have to check on the status of the house.” Harry said as he opened up a second drawer where he kept some of Louis’ clothes. “Do you want to wear boxers or panties?”

“Panties please and can I have one of your shirts and a pair of shorts, thanks love.” Louis said as he let go of Harry and he sat on the bed. 

As soon as his butt hit the bed he let out a shriek of discomfort and stood up.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked turning around to look at Louis.

“I forgot you spanked me with the paddle.” Louis said as he gently rubbed his bum.

“Let me look and see if I need to rub any cream on it.” Harry said as he set Louis’ clothes on the bed.

Louis turned around and he saw his name clear as day on Louis’ bum. He felt a sense of possessiveness race through his body. He let out a growl as he gently rubbed his hand over the grooves of his name.

“You don’t need any cream but I would recommend being careful where you sit.” Harry said as he went and leaned to whisper into Louis’ ear. “And I am definitely using that paddle on you more often.”

“Calm yourself, we literally just had sex. As you said we need to eat and you need to check the house.” Louis said as he walked away from Harry and put on the panties. They were tight on his butt and made his ass look spectacular but didn’t dig into Harry’s name.

“Get a move on!” Louis told Harry after he noticed Harry hadn’t moved.

Harry finally looked away from Louis and walked back to the closet and put his shorts on and the shirt.

As soon as both were ready they walked out of Harry’s door and downstairs. They found many of the brothers passed out on various surfaces, including the table in the kitchen.

Luckily no one other than the brothers and their partners were left in the house. Louis was left in the kitchen to make their breakfast as Harry went upstairs to check on the bedrooms that were open to couples and made sure if any were left that they got a ride to their houses. 

After that Harry went downstairs and helped his brothers take down the pool from the backyard as the rest went through the house and threw away any trash into the big garbage bags to be taken to the campus dumpster later in the day.

Two of the brothers joined Louis in the kitchen and helped him cook breakfast for everyone. They made enough eggs to feed an army and enough bacon to do the same. They also made triangle toast and put butter on some and jelly on the other. And they pulled out the milk and orange juice and set everything on the table in the kitchen. 

After all the cleaning had been done and the partners, save for Louis, were sent home, all the boys had stocked up their plates they all moved to the meeting room to eat and discuss the party. Louis sat on Harry’s lap because there wasn’t a chair set aside for him.

About halfway through the meeting a brother mentioned something about the guy who was hitting on Louis.

“You know that creep, Mitchell, that hit on Louis?” one of the brothers questioned Harry.

Harry sat up a little and Louis curled more into Harry. 

“Apparently the word is he has had a crush on Louis since the first day, and his friends have been spreading around that he and Louis are fucking and some other stuff.” Harry tensed under Louis and he felt Harry grip his thigh tightly.

“What do we do about it?” Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him against his chest.

“We’ll keep an eye on Mitchell and his crew and try to stop the rumors,” said one brother.

Another said, “I promise to watch out for Louis while I’m leaving our classes.”

After that they all went into their own tangents of stories and the meeting was dismissed. Harry and Louis went back to Harry’s room to do homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to write how they met or even if you want me to continue their story


	3. The Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. And have time to finally finish it, along with a killer plot that I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget the other part of the series. All the love, A

The next day Louis was walking out in the campus, having just finished his English class and about an hour to waste before his next class when he saw Mitchell. He was standing with a bunch of guys by the science building, all of them were staring at him. When they saw he saw them they all started laughing and all walked in different directions.

Louis didn’t brush off what they did but he didn’t exactly find a problem. At least one he could see.

He brushed off the chill that had gotten through his, well Harry’s, jacket. He gripped the jacket closer around his body and continued to the student center. He thought he could maybe grab a quick bite to eat before going to his next class.

As he was getting closer to the student center he saw a few of the people outside stare at him and then whisper to their friends.

He saw a few of Harry’s frat brothers sitting at a table in the corner of the cafe and decided to ask them why everyone was looking at him. 

“Tommo!” One of them, Dan, yelled as he got closer to the table. 

“Hey,” he said as he sat down at the table and stole a couple of fries from one of their plates. “Do you know why people are staring at me?”

“No,” said Dan. “But I can probably figure it out in my next class, lord knows Long-Legged Suzy is a gossip whore who knows all.”

“Please do and stop calling her that, it's mean.” Louis said as he stood up and got his own food, deciding to get a simple salad. 

Once he got back to the table it had appeared they had moved onto a whole new topic, and a very inappropriate one at that. 

“So I'm banging this girl,” Chris said. “And I'm like going all in and it was hot, let me tell you. But then we both hear sounds from the front door and she just pushed me off her and onto the ground. And then in walks this dude, easily three times my size. Turns out she had a boyfriend and he came home early.” 

“Damn, I hate when people lie like that,” Dan said. 

“So now I'm hiding under the bed, hoping none of my clothes are still visible,” Chris continues. “So he finally leaves and I have to sneak out before he comes back. But I find a piece of paper and hide a note for him under the toilet seat with my number. And he calls me like an hour later and I explain everything to him and so they're now broken up and he could be called my friend. But I seriously hate cheaters.”

“I once had a girl’s fiancé come in while I was about start fucking her, didn't even know she was engaged,” another brother, Carlos, said. “And so I have to explain to this guy I'm not raping her and that I didn't know she was engaged. Almost left with a pint of my blood missing had the guy not listened.”

“Have you ever felt like Harry was cheating on you Louis?” Dan asks, and suddenly all attention is on Louis. 

“No,” Louis says confidently. “We've been together for years and we love each other. We are the missing piece the other one was missing and neither one of us can function without the other. So, no, Harry cannot be cheating on me. And I would never cheat on him.”

Louis looked at his phone and decided he should start the long trek to his next class. 

“Bye,” he says as he gets up and throws his garbage away. 

“I'll join you, my class is near yours.” Dan says as he throws all his stuff away and follows after Louis. 

“Sorry about the question back there,” Dan apologizes after a few minutes into their walk. “I never would believe either of you two to cheat but my mouth didn't connect to my brain and the words just came out. I didn't mean to offend you if I did.”

“It's fine.” Louis says. “I wasn't all that offended so no harm done.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn't have asked. You two are too good together that the idea of you two apart will mark the end of the world.” Dan explained as they were approaching their classes.

“Bye Dan,” Louis said with a blush as he walked into his class.

The class went off without a hitch but Louis couldn’t help but feel people were still staring at him.

As Louis was leaving his class he saw Dan standing outside, bouncing on his toes as if he had something really big to spill.

“What’s up Dan?” Louis asked as he walked up to him.

“You didn’t sleep with Mitchell, did you?” Dan asked.

“NO!!” Louis yelled, then lowed his voice. “Why would ask me that?”

“Apparently there is a rumor going around that you slept with him at the party.” Dan explained as they began the walk to Harry’s class. All the frat boys knew Louis would walk to Harry’s class to meet up with him every Monday.

“Why would someone start that rumor? Everyone knows I love Harry, why would I cheat on him?” Louis asked as they got to building just as Harry’s class was leaving.

Before Dan could answer arms were wrapping around Louis’s waist and lifting him off the ground.

“Put me down, Harry!” Louis said as he started hitting Harry’s hands.

Harry laughed as he set Louis down. Louis spun around to face Harry, but before he could speak Harry leaned down for a kiss and Louis forgot his train of thought. Louis reached up and gripped onto Harry’s hair with his hands, deepening the kiss. Harry slightly smirked as he wrapped his hands around Louis and lifted him up to try and get an equal height.

“Guys…” Dan says, breaking their concentration. “I know you missed each other but we are in public.”

Louis huffed as Harry set him back down but settled for being able to hold his hand as they walked back to the frat house.

“What were you guys talking about?” Harry asked as Louis swung their hands back and forth as they walked.

“Someone is spreading rumor about me sleeping with someone other than you at the party,” Louis explained as he let go of Harry’s hand and cuddled into Harry’s side. 

“I know it’s not true babe.” Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Louis and kissed his head. “And what other people think does not matter, only you do, babe.” 

Louis smiled as he leaned closer to Harry, trying to gain some of the warmth Harry seemed to be generating. 

“No one can hurt my baby.” Harry whispered into Louis ear. “Or else they deal with Daddy.”

Louis whimpered quietly, sneaking a glance at Dan to make sure he hadn’t heard. Dan of course was too busy looking at his phone to have heard Louis.

“When we get to the house, say hi to whomever you run into then up to my room. Put on what is in the pink bag in the closet.” Harry said as they approached the house.

Louis blushed as he left Harry’s side, racing into the house. He barely said hi to the brothers he passed before getting to Harry’s room and locking the door.

“What’s wrong with Louis?” Dan asked.

“Nothing, just wanted to get to my room. I promised him we’d cuddle.” Harry said, a knowing smirk on his face.

Of course they would be no cuddling happening for a few minutes, maybe hours.


End file.
